Guardian Angle
by RYXDE
Summary: De'Ja meets the gang. How much will they change her life? T Rated for child abuse and language. Warning: Rating may go up.


**Me: First story, woo! Well I'm doing a little CanonXOC here and when I tested her she was bordering-sue, so why'll reviewing, tell me if I'm starting to go into Mary-sue territory. I really don't want a Mary-sue. They're boring and you have to make random things just 'happen' in the story and that wont be fun because you already know what's gonna happen and it's just not realistic. Also I qualify in dry humor so if you get the joke, great.**

**Ryou: Please R&R and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**DeJa: *Praying*Oh mighty Ra I have mercy on me and let this girl be in a good mood everytime she writes. *Begging you* Don't flame, my health is on the line, PLEASE!**

**Me: Ya, I'll traumatize her if I'm in a bad mood sooo... *Smirks evilly at DeJa***

**DeJa: *Cowers behind Ryou then seeing Me licking a knife while grinning maniacally at her***

**Ryou: *Hears DeJa start to whimper behind him and starts to comfort her***

**DJ: We don't own anything but the OCs **_**AND**_** New Domino High no longer has a dress code.**

**Marik: Hell ya!**

**DeJa: Well, that's one good thing. *Sees Me feeding a rabid guard-dog her picture***

***And now DeJa is trying to hide behind Ryou again***

**Me: I can still see you!**

**DeJa: *Shows her face* Ya, but you wouldn't hurt Ryou just to get to me now would you! *ducks back***

**Me: You know me so well.**

**Ryou: *Starts to walk away with DeJa in tow* I feel sorry for you.**

**Destiny: The story also follows the whole, of you don't turn 5 before August 29th (or somewhere along that line, I know it's before september) rule, you can't start school.**

**(Pronounce: DeJa (dAju) Ria (rEu).)  
>_<strong>

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Bee-_

A hand fell on the alarm's button silencing the noise. Throwing the thin blanket off of her body the girl quietly walked out of her room and to the bathroom. Really she wanted to sleep in a little longer, other than the fact that it was 4:30 AM, she felt like her head had been smashed against a wall, and judging by the hole near her bed, it probably did.

She saw her adopted-father, Anthony, passed-out on the couch, beer bottle in hand. Anthony is a well built man in his 30s, short darkish-brown hair that's normally was slick back with axle amount of hair-gel, was all over his head in a tangled mess, he also had light tanned skin, and ice-cold gray-looking eyes. He didn't really live with her, in fact she was more or less on her own up here. He just paid the rent and gave her some, bit, of money to buy food.

The girl walked into her bathroom and checked what damage she needed to cover-up today. Luckily their were only a few scratches along her arms and legs, she had a ugly bruise on her back but all and all, nothing to bad. She looked into the mirror and sighed "It's just another Monday DeJa, just go though your routine and you'll be fine." She whispered softly to herself in a noticeable Chicago accent.

DeJa's a thin 16 year old girl, her breast that fit her body structure pretty well but other wise have no curves on her body as far as she could tell, her hair's black and has a silver streak which she made go across the middle of her bang, her skin is a light brown, and her eyes are dark brown.

DeJa walked around the small apartment picking up empty beer bottles and cigarettes, left by Anthony, and threw them away, she'd clean up the ashes after school. Walking back into her own little room he put on her black and silver T-shirt followed by her loose fitting jeans, shoes, and jacket then grabbed her backpack before leaving the apartment.

The sun was just starting to rise as she rushed to the bus stop. It wasn't so much that she was worried about missing the bus as she was about the people in the neighborhood. She lived on the side of New Domino that not many of the middle-class and even fewer upper-class new about, the ruff, bad, part of New Domino. Though she wasn't sure if any gang members came out this morning, she'd rather be safe than sorry.

(2 bus rides and a 3 block walk later *school*)

DeJa walked into her class room and looked at the clock 6:37, it would be a while before anyone showed up. She sat by the window and let her mind start to wonder.

...

A white-haired, pale-skinned 17 teen year old boy with chocolate-brown eyes walked out of his apartment and locked the door. He's kinda scrawny looking, but then agian, looks can be deceiving. He woke up earlier than normal today and decided to take in some fresh-air on his way to school. He was wearing a bright red with white trimmed shirt with light blue jeans, blue and white shoes, and a bright green with white trimmed jacket, and had a blue and white backpack on which was just two shades darker than his jeans.

He walked at a leisured pace, enjoying the early sent of fall as brown leaves were crushed underneath his feet. He let his mind wander to what might be of the school day. Basically everyone was somewhere leaving him alone for a while.

Yuugi was in a dueling tournament in Australia with Jounouchi, Honda, Kiba, and Mia, Anzu and Miho went to America to check out Colleges in New York, Marik went to Egypt with Rishid and Isis for a while, and Otogi and Shizuka went to open a new game shop featuring DDM (Dungeon Dice Monsters) along with other popular games in Tokyo.

Which meant he was alone to face not only his fangirl but the other guys' fans who go after the next best thing "This is gonna be a long 2 weeks..." He sighed, in a heavy British accent, as he reaching the school steps.

He looked at the clock, 6:45, well, he still has some time left before anyone came in the building. To his surprise a girl sitting next to the window. He went over and tapped her shoulder lightly causing her to jumped a bit and looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled lightly at the girl who looked a little embarrassed.

"I-it's ok, I was just a bit spaced out." She said "Um, you're B-Bakura Ryou, right?"

"Yes, but I'd rather be called be my first name, Ryou." He said before realizing "don't think I seen you before."

"Ya, we never meet, I j-just over heard some girls talking about you."

"Well, I guess I am kind of popular here." he said running his fingers through his hair "So, uh, what's your name?"

They made eye contact and she felt her cheeks heat up "Uh, Ria DeJa." She lowered her head and rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed.

"So, do you want me to call you by your first name or last?"

"I, uh, d-don't really mind either."

"Alright, DeJa it is then." He smiled and asked why she kept stuttering.

"I-I'm st-still trying to g-get the hang of sp-speaking Japanese."

"Well then, if that's the cases, you can talk in English around me."

"Alright."

They both talked for a while and the room started to fill up. Then some girls that normally hang around Yuugi or Jounouchi started to talk (smother) Ryou. DeJa found that as her queue to go to her normal spot in the back of the class.

(3 periods later *Lunch*)

Ryou ran through the hallway trying to escape his mob of fangirl... though the majority weren't even his! He ducked behind the lockers breathing heavy, he looked over and saw the girls that managed to keep up with him run in a different direction.

He sighed "Finally."

He started to the cafeteria but stopped when he heard something fall and a few kids in the hall laughing. He turned around and saw the same girl from earlier picking herself up from the ground. "Oops." a blond, light-skinned, pretty looking girl sneered before kicking away the book that DeJa was reaching for way and stepped on some papers "You should be a little more careful next time." she laughed and walked away with the rest of her group in tow. The word 'freak' could be heard as they walked away.

Ryou went over and started helping DeJa pick up her things "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded "Ya." after getting everything up and started walking to her locker "Thanks Ryou-kun." She said putting her things in her locker.

"No problem." He handed her, her books "Do you want to sit together for lunch."

"Well, I was going to the library. I'm not really hungry." She lied but her stomach ratted her out at the mention of food. A light blush spread across her cheek "Uh, never mind." she smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. He smiled and they both went to the cafeteria. Once they got through the doors the smell cause her stomach to growl again and she realized how hungry she real was as she followed Ryou to the lunch line. "Uh, Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have any money."

"That's ok, I'll pay for it."

"You don't have to."

"It's fine, really."

"Alright, but I'm going to pay you back."

After that the rest of the day went by pretty uneventful, they'd talk when in-between class, which wasn't long thanks to all the girls, but that was basically it.

(*After school*)

Ryou started his walk home wondering where DeJa went. She seemed like a nice girl and he wanted to get to know her better but he didn't see her anywhere after the final bell rang. Oh well he'd see her tomorrow. He unlocked his apartment door and was surprised to see the T.V. and kitchen lights on. "Ryou, is that you?" he heard a deep voice call, one he hadn't heard in over 3 years.

Ryou smiled and walked into the kitchen and saw a man in a plaid yellow shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, with matching pants and hiking boots. "Dad?" he said before being pulled into a hug.

"I missed you so much Ryou."

"I missed you too."

He let go of his son and smiled "You've got so big since the last time I saw you."

"And you look just about the same." Ryou looked over his father and it was true. Same blue hair that ended at his neck, the same chocolate-brown eyes that were nearly identical to his own, the same muscular build that made Ryou envy him as a child, and the same kind face that used to make Ryou think of him as a genital giant. Though now his skin was darker thanks to the harsh Egyptian sun and his muscles bulged a bit more, he was still the same. Then the words "Why didn't you ever call or write me." slipped out before he could stop them "I thought you were dead." he whispered

Yaten sighed and leaned on the counter "Well, it's a long story..."  
>,,,,,<p>

DeJa got off her last bus and went to her apartment. She took in a deep breath and opened the door, the smell of alcohol and smoke made her gag, she saw a bunch of empty beer cans, bottles, and cigarettes, some not even smoked, all over the floor. She sighed and put her bag on the ground, she knew she was going to have to clean this once Anthony was sober "Where the hell were you!" Anthony demanded, clearly drunk.

De'Ja looked down "I-I was at school."

"You know how fucking late it is!"

"I-it's o-only 3:45." She said knowing what was going to come next if she said anything or not and started to back away.

"You fucking little-" He said through clenched teeth and started towards her. Not thinking she tried to run but her grabbed her hair, slammed the door, and threw her into it.

(not describing child abuse)

De'Ja was shaking and failing to hold back tears with a fresh bruise on her cheek and stomach, and fresh scratches her back and along her arms. Anthony was putting on his brown jacket "I'm going out, and I want this place neat when I come back, understand!" All she could do was nod "Get up!" she used the wall for support as she struggled to stand "Good." And he left the apartment.

The girl watched him slam the door before her legs gave out and she leaned on the wall for support.**  
>_<strong>

**De'Ja: *still hiding behind Ryou* I hate you.**

**Me: Aw, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me.**

**Ryou: What is wrong with you?**

**Me: What's wrong with a those Tendershippers who like to abuse you? Anyway, this didn't come out as I thought it would, but it's just a introduction so I don't care. **

**DJ: What will happen to De'Ja? What will happen now that Ryou's dad is back becuase we didn't plan for that? When will we bring back the main characters? Will the readers review? Will I ever shut up?**

**Me: It's only the first chapter. It's only the first chapter. When we get out of the introduction faze. How should I know what the readers are gonna do. And no.**

**De'Ja: *still hiding behind Ryou* And none of you rabid fangirls(boys?) try to kill/mutalate me in your reviews.**

**Me: Ya, that's my job! Oh and Yaten doesn't get a back story because he was only here so I could put something for Ryou and is not that important. But if you want a back story, remember the YGO movie where Yugi solved the puzzel and the tomb collapsed with people in it? He was basicly in that, survived with amnesa, and got it back a month before this.**

**DJ: REVIEW!**

**Destiny: We wont post until we get 1 reviews so...**

**DJ: REVIEW!**

**Destiny: Because...**

**DJ: You'll get a plushy or chocolate that looks like whatever YuGiOh character you want!**

**Destiny: And when we were looking for Ryou's dad's name that's what we-**

**DJ and Me: REVIEW!**

**Destiny: Anyway, we found it on-**

**DJ and Me: REVIEW!**

**Destiny: WILL YOU STOP-**

**DJ and Me: REVIEW!**

**DeJa: *Still behind Ryou* FLAME!**

**Me: SHUT IT!**

**DJ: Review?**

**Me: Not you, her. *points to DeJa***

**DJ: Oh. REVIEW!**

**Ryou: And please try to be nice.**

**DJ:...**

**Ryou: Uh-**

**DJ: REVIEW!**

_**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW:**_

_**MY COMPUTER GOT A VIRUS AND EVERYTHING WAS ERAESED SO I HAVE TO START CHAPTER 2 OVER AGIAN. BUT IT'LL MORE THAN LIKELY BE BETTER!**_


End file.
